weltenbibliothekfandomcom-20200215-history
Preußen
|---- | align="center" colspan="2" style="border-bottom:2px solid gray;" | Wahlspruch: "E pluribus unum" |---- | Amtssprachen || Deutsch |---- | Schrift || Gotische Lettern |---- | Hauptstadt || Pasing |---- | Staatsoberhaupt || Friedrich II von Hohenzollern |---- | Nationalfeiertag || ? |---- | Fläche || ? km² |---- | Einwohnerzahl: || ? |---- | Bevölkerungsdichte: || |---- | Währung: || Mark |---- | Nationalhymne || ... |---- | Kfz-Kennzeichen: || PR |---- | Internet-TLD || .pr |---- | Vorwahl: || 0017 |} Preußen ist ein Staat im östlichen Deutschland,die Hauptstadt ist Pasing. Preußen ist zur Zeit die einzige Demokratie in Deutschland, jedoch hat seit der Ermordung Gustav Stresemanns Friedrich II von Hohenzollern das Amt des Kanzlers auf Lebenszeit inne und darf sich König in Preußen nennen. Geschichte Preußen war lange Zeit in zwei Teile geteilt, Ostpreußen und Siebenburgenland, die erst recht spät zueinanderfanden. Siebenburgenland Das Siebenburgenland war ursprünglich das Siedlungsgebiet des germanischen Stammes der Prußen. Dieser erreichte das Gebiet im Zuge der Germanisch-Teutonischen Landnahme um circa 600 VG. Die Prußen lebten weitestgehend friedlich in kleinen Dorfgemeinden, die aus 50 bis 100 Personen bestanden und widmeten sich hauptsächlich der Landwirtschaft. Da sie sich die meisten Dorfgemeinden durch harte Arbeit einen Wohlstand erarbeiten konnten, mussten sie sich gegen Überfälle ihrer Slawischen Nachbarn von der Halbinsel Ostpreußen, aber auch ihrer germanischen Nachbarn erwehren. Diese ständige Bedrohung war wohl auch der Anlass dafür, dass sich die Prußen um 305 dem Gotischen Kaiserreich unterstellten. In diesem wurde das Gebiet der Prußen zum ersten Mal als Herzogtum Siebenburgen klar begrenzt und ihr Häuptling zum Herzog von Siebenburgen, Herr über die Prußen erhoben. Woher der Namen Siebenburgen stammt ist bis heute unklar. Während der Hochzeit des gotischen Kaiserreiches blieb das Fürstentum relativ unauffällig, stellte jedoch für zahlreiche Kriege des gotischen Kaisers Truppen bereit. Auch die Machtübernahme Karls von Norkburg, die Mitbestimmungsrechte der einzelnen Fürsten beschnitt und den Papst zu einer festen politischen Konstanten in der Innenpolitik machte, änderte nichts an der Neutralität Siebenburgens in Inneren Auseinandersetzungen. Erst 712 rückte das Siebenburgenland in den Mittelpunkt der inneren Streiterreien des Reiches. Nach dem Tod des Herzogs Jörn von Siebenburgen war die Herrschaft über das Herzogtum an seinen Schwiegersohn Freiherr Friedrich Willhelm von Hohenzollern gefallen, welcher bis dahin ein Vasall des schwäbischen Fürsten Ulrich von Würtemberg gewesen war. Damit war es zu folgendem Konflikt gekommen: Ulrich sah sich nun als Herrscher über das Siebenburgenland, da sein Herzog sein Vasall war, Friedrich Willhelm jedoch war der Meinung, dass sein Vasallentum mit der Erhebung zum Herzog erloschen war und, dass Siebenburgenland und auch alle anderen Gebiete, die er als Lehen verwaltet hatte (Hohenzollern), von Schwaben-Würtemberg unabhängig seien. Dies führte zu einem Kleinkrieg, den Friedrich Wilhelm, obwohl der Kaiser Ulrich unterstützte, für sich entscheiden konnte. Nach dem Krieg vereinigte er Hohenzollern mit dem Siebenburgenland zu einem Staatsgeblilde, das er Preußen nannte, und erhob sich selbst zum Fürsten. Unter der Herrschaft der Hohenzollern stand das Fürstentum Preußen mehr und mehr in Opposition zum gotischen Kaisertum, konnte seinen Machtbereich aber dennoch ausweiten. Im Inventurstreit war Preußen die Hauptmacht in der antipäpstlichen Liga und war damit am Ende des Gotischen Kaiserreich um 917 mit verantwortlich. Nach dem Ende des gotischen Kaiserreiches wurde Preußen zu einem eigenständigen, unabhängigen Königreich, in den um 1100 der Protestantismus zur Staatsreligion wurde. Ostpreußen Die Halbinsel Ostpreußen wurde um 1100 VG von Slawischen Stämmen besiedlet, diese Vermischten sich um 800 VG mit einigen kleinen Germanischen Stämmen, welche vereinzelt auf ihr Gebiet vorstießen und den Wikingern aus Rammstein, welche um das Jahr 0 herum einige Siedlungen auf der Halbinsel errichten, die ihnen als Stützpunkt für Raubzüge nach Süden dienen sollten. So entstand ein Gemisch aus vielen Völkern, in dem jedoch slawische Bräuche dominierten. Nach der Gründung des gotischen Kaiserreich, konnten die Bewohner der Halbinsel einige Eroberungsversuche der Goten zurückschlagen und ihre Unabhängigkeit waren. Als Heiden mitten in Europa und aufgrund ihrer dauernden Raubzüge auf Gotisches Gebiet, waren sowohl dem Papst als auch dem gotischen Kaiser ein Dorn im Auge. Deshalb und um die Ritter im Reich in Friedenszeiten zu beschäftigen regte der Papst Hadrian I 752 die Gründung eines katholischen Ritterordens an, der die Eroberung und Missionierung der ostpreußischen Halbinsel zum Ziel haben sollte. Um die Ritter dafür zu motivieren versprach der gotische Kaiser, dass der Orden nach Erfüllung seiner Mission auf dem von ihm Eroberten Gebiet ein eigenes Fürstentum, das nur dem Papst und dem Kaiser unterstünde, errichten dürfte. Von diesen Versprechungen gelockt schlossen sich 753 gut 200 Ritter in Brüssel zusammen. Ihren Orden nannten Deutschritterorden und wählten den bekannten Raubritter Götz von Berlichen zu ihrem Großmeister. In den kommenden Jahrzehnten eroberten sie mit äußerster Grausamkeit die gesamte Halbinsel und errichteten dort einen radikal feudalen Gottesstaat, der Deutschordens-Staat genannt wurde. Der Deutschordens-Staat und der Deutsche Orden kämpften im Investurstreit auf der Seite der Union gegen das Fürstentum Preußen und seine Verbündeten und blieben auch ihrer Unabhängigkeit radikal papsttreu und katholisch und seinen protestantischen Nachbarn extrem feindlich gesinnt. Vereinigung Im Vorfeld der Vereinigung hatten sich die Deutschen Staaten in Katholisch und Protestantisch gespalten und die beiden Gruppen standen sich zunehmend feindlich gegenüber. Preußen und der Deutschordens-Staat standen dabei auf unterschiedlichen Seiten. Als diese Feindlichkeit im Jahr 1123 schließlich eskalieren, wollten die protestantischen Mächte den Deutschen Orden möglichst schnell besiegen, da es sich geographisch gesehen in ihrem Rücken befand und sie in einen Zwei Fronten Krieg verwickeln könnte. Daher griffen schicken die Länder Preußen, Sachsen, Brandenburg und Friesen, gleich zu Beginn des Krieges gemeinsam eine große Armee auf die Halbinsel, die die Ritter, mit Hilfe ihrer Feuerwaffen schnell besiegen konnten. Danach wurde die Insel unter den drei Siegermächten aufgeteilt. Sachsen erhielt den äußersten Südwesten der Insel, Friesen das heutige Südfriesen, Brandenburg das heutige Pommern und Preußen das heutige Ostpreußen. Ein kleiner Teil der slawischen Bevölkerung konnte jedoch einen Teil der Halbinsel in ihre Gewalt bringen, alle Angriffe der Protestanten zurückschlagen und das Königreich Polen gründen. Zeit nach der Vereinigung Nach der Vereinigung führte Preußen bis in die Mitte des dreizehnten Jahrhundert Krieg gegen die Süddeutschen Staaten und Österreich und konnte dadurch zum mächtigsten deutschen Staat aufsteigen, obwohl es seine Exklave Hohenzollern verlor. Dies war auch der Grund weshalb Preußen nach dem Völkerkrieg nicht unter französische oder später unter rammsteinische Kontrolle fiel. Diese Unabhängigkeit konnte Preußen im Koalitionskrieg verteidigen und seinen Machtbereich über ganz Nord und Ostdeutschland ausweiten. Im Koalitionskrieg wurden auch die Provinzen Ostfriesen, Brandenburg und Westfriesen vom Nachbarn Friesen erobert und in Preußen eingegliedert. Im Jahre 1598 unterstützten preußische Truppen die deutsche Revolution und hilfen mit die Rammsteiner aus dem Norden und die Österreicher aus dem Süden Deutschlands zu vertreiben. Durch den, auf die Souveränitat Deutschlands folgenden, Wirtschaftsaufschwung verbesserte Preußen seine Beziehungen zu den anderen deutschen Staaten und konnte mit ihrer Unterstützung Polen und Pommern dauerhaft erobern. Vor allem der preußische König Fritz-Ferdinand XII trieb den Gedanken der deutschen Einigung in Form einer förderalen Monarchie voran und wurde 1602 tatsächlich von den deutschen Staatsoberhäupern zum ersten Deutschen Kaiser gewählt. Als es ab 1638 in ganz Deutschland zu Volksaufständen mit dem Ruf nach Demokratie kam, war die demokratische Bewegung in Preußen besonders groß und stark. Auch viele kleine Adelige und nicht adelige Landbesitzer die im bis her absolutistischem Preußen wenig mit zu bestimmen hatten unterstützten die Bewegung. Als die Proteste in ganz Deutschland immer heftiger wurde, handelte der Preußische König und Deutsche Kaiser Friedrich Wilhelm der Weise schließlich. Er machte Preußen zu einer einer parlamentarischen Monarchie, in der die Hauptmacht beim frei gewählten Parlament lag. Als die preußische Linie der Hohenzoller nach dem Nordeuropakrieg entmachtet wurde, wurde Preußen zu einer Republik mit einem Kanzler an der Spitze. Als jedoch 1802 der allgemein beliebte Kanzler Stresemann ermordet wurde, stimmte die Mehrzeit der Preußen in einer Volksabstimmung dafür, den aus der schwäbischen Linie der Hohenzollern stammenden, Friedrich II von Hohenzollern zum König in Preußen zu wählen, der seit damals auf Lebenszeit die Macht ausübt, die früher dem Kanzler zu eigen war. Offiziell ist die Staatsform in Preußen jedoch immer noch Republik, weshalb sich Friedrich nur König in Preußen und nicht von Preußen nennen kann. Provinzen Preußen ist in 8 Provinzen aufgeteilt: (im Uhrzeigersinn von Norden) Provinz Lage Erhalten Von durch Ostpreußen Norden der Halbinsel Ostpreußen Angeschlossen 1123 Deutscher Orden Völkerkrieg Polen Mitte der Halbinsel Ostpreußen 1601 Polen vollständige erroberung Polens Pommern Süden der Halbinsel Ostpreußen 1601 Polen errobert im Fünften Polnisch- Deutschen Krieg Ostfriesen Westen der Halbinsel Ostpreußen, Nördlich Südfriesiens 1540 Friesisches Reich errobert im Norddeutschen Krieg Westfriesen westlich Ostfriesens 1540 Friesisches Reich errobert im Norddeutschen Krieg (Süd-)Schlesien (Preußisch-Schlesien) Der Südliche Teil Schlesiens, eines Gebiets vom Rhein über den Oberlauf der Elbe bis zu dem des neckar 1571 formal, eingegliedert 1572 Franken Heirat Wilhelm II von Hohenzollern, mit der Prinzessin Helena von Schlesien Siebenburgenland Gebiet westlich der Halbinsel Ostpreußen Stammland Niemand Übernahme der Stammlande durch Haus Hohenzollern Westfriesen südlich von Nordfriesen, nördlich von Berlin 1543 Friesisches Reich errobert im Norddeutschen Krieg Wirtschaft Die Preußische Wirtschaft baut auf zwei Grundlegenden Faktoren auf: zum einen die Technologielosigkeit, welche durch den Morgenthau-Plan diktiert wird, und ein starkes zusammenspiel aller Teilgebiete. Von Ostpreußen, der Deutschen Kornkammer aus wird nahezu der gesamte Bedarf an Nahrungsmitteln gedeckt. Fast 94% des Preußischen Getreides stammt von hier, 76% des Nahrungsbedarfs der Preußen werden mit Ostpreußischem Getreide, Obst und Kartoffeln gedeckt. In Polen, West und Ost Friesen und in Pommern wiegt wiederum die Viehwirtschaft vor. Schafe und Rinder, verschiedener Bauern, wandern in großen Herden über das Land. In den Provinzen Preußen die nicht auf der Halbinsel Ostpreußens liegen ist das Konzept der Manufaktur gang und gebe. In großen Hallen werden dort Produkte zusammengeschraubt und völlig ohne große Maschinen verarbeitet. Vor allem die schleisischen Weber, die ihne Probleme mit den großen hochtechnisierten Webereien im Ausland mithalten sind über die Grenzen Deutschlands berühmt. Religion In Preußen ist das protestanische Christentum Staatsreligion, daher ist die Evangelische Kirche Preußens in Preußen Staatskirche. Alle Priester und Religionslehrer sind demnach Beamte des Staates und jeder preußische Bürger muss eine Kirchensteuer zahlen. Vor allem in der Provinz Polen gibt es eine katholische Minderheit, welche insgesamt gut 5% der preußischen Bevölkerung ausmacht. Die preußischen Katholiken sind im Bistum Warschau organisiert, welches sich ebenfalls durch die Kirchensteuer finanziert. Gut 1% der preußischen Bevölkerung sind Paganisten, die meisten von ihnen sind ehemalige amerikanensische Besatzungsoldaten, welche sich nach dem Nordeuropakrieg mit ihren Famlilien in Preußen ansiedelten. Generell gilt in Preußen Religionsfreiheit, jeder soll nach seiner Fassion selig werden. Politik Die preußische Legislative wird von drei Institutionen bestimmt. Zum einem der Bundestag des gesamten Deutschen Bundes, der, vor allem im Bereich Bildung und Gesundtheit, Gesetze erlassen kann, die auch in Preußen befolgt werden müssen. Zum anderen das preußische Parlament, dass sich vor allem mit Außen, Innen, und Finanzpolitik beschäftigt. Die dritte Legislative stellen die Provinzräte dar, die für Kommunal und Gemeindepolitik und für die Infrastruktur zuständig sind. Das Parlament Das preußische Parlament ist in zwei Kammern unterteilt. Die sogennannte Großkammer und die Kleinkammer. Die Großkammer, besteht aus genau 301 Volksverter und wird von allen Preußen in freier, gleicher, geheimer Wahl nach dem Verhältniswahlrecht gewählt. In ihm sind zurzeit 7 Parteien vertreten: Die UCP (Union christlicher Parteien) mit 79 Sitzen (26%), ist zurzeit größte Partei und Hauptpartei der Regierungskoalition, sie ist die Partei Friedrich II von Hohenzollern und stellt die Vizekanzler Hermann Kronnig, sie vertritt vor allem die Interessen der ostpreußischen Grundbesitzer und friesischen Bauern, ist aber auch bei Beamten und Selbstständigen sehr beliebt. Ihre Koalitionspartner sind die Liberale Volksunion mit 43 (14%)und die VdI (Vereinigung der Industriellen) mit 35 Sitzen (11%). Die Opposition besteht aus der SPD mit 78 Sitzen (25%), die vor allem der Partei der Manufaktur und Landwirtschafts Arbeiter ist, den Preußischen Grünen mit 33 Sitzen (10%) und der Polnischen Volkspartei mit 30 Sitzen (13%). Ein Kuriosum bildet der Jungdeutsche Orden, ein radikaler Bund von großdeutschen Nationalisten, der Nationalkommunistisch ausgerichtet ist und mit der NKDEP kooperiert. Er hat 3 Sitze (1%) inne. Die Kleikammer wird ebenfalls in freier Wahlgewählt, hier jedoch im Direktwahlprinzip. Das heißt, dass das Land in 250 Wahlkreise unterteilt ist, aus welchen je ein Vertreter gewählt wird, was bewirkt, dass hier nur die beiden größten Parteien UCP (152 Sitze) und SPD (98 Sitze) vertreten sind. Ein Gesetz, dass vom Parlament beschlossen wird, muss entweder in beiden Kammern eine einfache Mehrheit oder in einer der Kammern eine Zweidrittelmehrheit haben. Der Kanzler / König Der Kanzler muss alle Gesetzentwürfe, die vom Parlament und den Provinzalräten vorgelegt werden, unterzeichnen, um sie gültig zu machen, und dann dafür sorgen, dass sie, dort wo sie gelten, eingehalten werden. Dafür unterstehen ihm alle Behörden Preußens, auch die Polizei und der Geheimdienst. Außerdem ist er Oberbefehlshaber der preußischen Armee und hat die Pflicht sein Land im Kriegsfall so gut wie möglich verteidigen. Durch einen Volksentscheid im Jahre 1802 wurde Friedrich II von Hohenzollern das Amt des Kanzlers auf Lebenszeit und das Recht sich König in Preußen zu nennen verliehen. Da Friedrich jedoch gleichzeitig Deutscher Kaiser ist und so zum Teil zu wenig Zeit hat, sein Amt als Kanzler / König auszuüben, hat er den UCP Politiker Hermann Kronnig zu seinem Stellvertreter und Vize Kanzler ernannt, der in Zeiten seiner Abwesenheit seine Aufgaben übernimmt. Politik im Deutschen Bund Innerhalb des Deutschen Bundes ist Preußen ein mächtiges Land, da es eine der stärksten Wirtschaften und die größte Armee hat. Außerdem stellt es mit Friedrich II von Hohenzollern den deutschen Kaiser. Preußen steht im deutschen Bund für eine eher konservative Haltung. Vor allem die Erhaltung des förderalen Prinzipes, der Außenpolitiklosigkeit und der Adelsdemokratie sieht die preußische Regierung als Ziel. Änderungen wollen die Preußen vor allem in der Technikpolitik, die Technisierung soll über all in Deutschland auf ein gleiches Niveu gebracht werden, und in der Kriegspolitik, die Bundeswehr soll in Deutschland öfter zur Sicherung des Friedens hergestellt werden. Außenpolitik Außenpolitisch ist Preußen eng mit Amerikanien verbunden, jedoch wurde diese Bindung in letzter Zeit etwas Schwächer. Generell sieht sich Preußen jedoch als der Brückenkopf des Kennedy Reiches in Europa. Insofern ist die Beziehung zu Rammstein und dem Dixieland recht angespannt. Frankreich ist jedoch ein gern gesehener Verbündeter. Wirklich verfeindet ist Preußen eigentlich nur mit Sachsen, seit in diesem die NKDEP die Macht übernommen hat. Kategorie:Staat Kategorie:Deutschland